


Upon Your Sandy Shores

by soowrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day At The Beach, Erica and Isaac are Twins, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid!Erica, Kid!Isaac, M/M, Parent!Sterek, Stiles is their older brother, and pretty much their dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soowrites/pseuds/soowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Stiles and the twins spend a day at the beach for the first time since their mother died, and Stiles can't help but think that it was all Derek's doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon Your Sandy Shores

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for Kitty because she had a crappy day. It’s not quite a lazy day as she requested but I just can’t get this idea out of my head so he’s some fluff at the beach.
> 
> This is set in a verse I’ve been thinking of writing, where Stiles has been left to take care of his two younger siblings, and Derek is the man who swept into his life and changed everything. Let me know if you think I should expand!
> 
> This is unbeta’d so all mistakes are my own :)

 

It had been years since Stiles had been to the beach. Between working and having to watch the twins, there just hadn’t been time. But since Derek had come into his life, things had changed so much. Stiles hadn’t realised just how much he had taken upon himself, how much things he just hadn’t done, until now.

The sun beat down on them from overhead, heating the sand and their skin wonderfully. Stiles sighed heavily and tilted his head back, enjoying the rays that caressed his neck and face. He felt the tension melt away from his shoulders and urgh, it was just perfect. It had been so long since he’d had a break. He was going to get used to it. Oh, wait…yes, he was used to it. He’d definitely make a point of doing this more often.

A familiar laugh made Stiles lower his head and gaze through his sunglasses. He grinned widely. Derek chased Erica and Isaac up the sandy shores, a playful monstrous look on his face that had the kids squealing with excitement as they battled each other back to Stiles and the towels. Erica tripped a little when her foot caught in the sand, giving Derek the chance to grab her around her waist, lifting her off the ground. Erica laughed loudly and struggled in the hold, her little legs kicking out in front of her. Derek gathered her close, let out a fake growl – although, Stiles had to admit, it was rather convincing – and blew a raspberry against her neck.

“Stiles!” Erica cried out, “Isaac! Save me!”

Isaac, who had gotten to the towels and was now pressing his sea water covered body against Stiles’ side, grinned widely through heavy panting from the previous exertion. He tugged on Stiles’ arm. “Come on, we have to save her from the wolf!” he declared.

Stiles arched an eyebrow at Derek, amused. “A wolf huh?” he teased. He pushed himself onto his feet, “Release the maiden beast!” he announced, getting into character. Well, there was no point playing, if you aren’t going to do it properly, right?

Derek grinned bemusedly, and shook Erica slightly, holding her tighter. “Never! This maiden is mine!”

“I’m not a maiden,” Erica objected, even though her laughter.

“Of course not, what a grievous mistake I have made,” Stiles mock gasped, “You are the elven warrior, Erica. Never fear, my musketeer and I will save you!”

“On guard!” Isaac bellowed, holding his arm out as he were brandishing a sword. He ran forward, head first into battle, and with a battle cry, Stiles followed. Derek growled as a mock threat and pretended to dodge Isaac’s fake attacks.

“Haha, you’ll never defeat me!” Derek laughed evilly.

Stiles, seeing his chance, ran and jumped onto Derek’s back, arms wrapping around his neck and legs locking around his hips. The older man let out an ‘oomph’ of surprise, glancing back at the man – although he was probably a bigger kid than the actual siblings.

“Quick, General Isaac, slay the beast!” Stiles ordered.

Isaac, with a wide beam, pressed his hand firmly against Derek’s belly. Derek made a gurgled noise and sunk to his knees, forcing Stiles to let go. His grip loosening on Erica enough for her to scramble away. She pulled an imaginary sword and cried out, “This is what you get for kidnapping an elven warrior!” before pressing her hand beside Isaac’s, giggling with Derek groaned.

“No, it cannot be,” he played, “I cannot…be…defeated…” and then he slumped, playing dead on the sand.

“We won!” Isaac cheered. Erica joined in and Stiles clapped along with them, unable to contain his laughter. He crowded down at their side, wrapping an arm around their shoulders.

“Now the monster is defeat,” he started, “Maybe we should try and get Derek back. I heard the best way, is with a kiss.”

“I’ll do it!” Isaac declared, racing forward to where Derek was.

Erica pouted. “I wanted to do it,” she complained.

Stiles laughed and pressed his forehead against her temple. “You can do it next time, okay?”

Isaac dipped his head to press a kiss to Derek’s cheek. On cue, Derek began to make low noises and his eyes fluttered open. He sat up slowly. “What happened?” he stated, hand on his head.

“You were a monster and you grabbed me, so Stiles and Isaac saved me and then Isaac and I defeated the beast!” Erica explained in one breath.

“And then I waked you up!” Isaac piped in, dropping himself in Derek’s lap. The man wrapped his strong arms around the child’s body as he stood up, slowly approaching where they’d set up.

“I am very grateful General Isaac, I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t woken me up.”

“Stiles would have been sad,” Isaac stated firmly.

Derek arched an eyebrow, glancing at Stiles with a smile, as the younger man flushed red. “Would he now…”

Isaac made a noise of affirmation. “Yep, and we wouldn’t have anyone to play monsters with us.”

“Hey, I play monsters with you,” Stiles objected.

“Yes, but Derek is better at it than you,” Erica stated, as if it were obvious.

Stiles sniffed. “Oh, I can see now.” He dropped into his previous position, drawing his legs up to his chest, “I can tell when I’m not wanted.”

It took all of five seconds before he had his arms full of the twins, and they were assuring them that they did definitely want him around and he was totally better than Derek. Stiles shot the man a triumphant look.

Derek slide into place behind him, legs sliding into the spaces between the twins and Stiles’ legs, and wrapped his arms around the lithe waist. Stiles sighed and leant back into the hold. He grinned at Derek.

“Hi,” he said lamely.

The man smirked. “Hey.”

Erica wrinkled her nose. “Are you two going to make kissy faces again?”

“Just maybe,” Derek teased, leaning forward to brush his lips gently over Stiles’. It was enough to have the twins making noise of objections, and they scrambled away.

“Let’s make sandcastles,” Isaac demanded, moving towards the newest purchased bucket and spade and other sand castle making equipment. Erica beamed eagerly, grasping her favourite toys and wadding towards where Isaac was – not too far away, as Stiles had told him.

“Mine’s going to be the best!” Erica declared.

“Nah-huh! Mine will!” Isaac challenged.

They glared at each other for a moment, before moving with quick determination as they dug into the sand.

Stiles buried his laughter into Derek’s collar. He pressed a kiss to the bare, slightly sand covered, skin and sighed in content. “Thank you for coming today,” he muttered.

Derek dropped a kiss to his forehead. “As if I’d miss it.”

“The twins love you.”

“Well, they’re good kids. Raised by the best.”

“Yeah, my mom was amazing,” Stiles smiled fondly at the memory.

Derek drew him a little bit closer. “I meant you,” he told him, “I wish I could have met her though, your mother. She must have been a brilliant women to raise you.”

“Now you’re just being cheesy.”

“Yes, but it doesn’t mean it didn’t true.”

“Wow, going for the Prince Charming vibe. You don’t need to convince me anymore.”

“Convince you? Of what?”

Stiles went silent for a moment, before looking at him seriously. “To love you. You’ve kind of had me for a while.”

Derek went silent and god, Stiles tensed in panic. Was it too soon? Did Derek not feel the same way? God, please let Derek feel the same way. Stiles wasn’t entirely sure what he would do if Derek could just wake away from him. The twins were attached, he was attached. It couldn’t just be one-sided right?

Then Derek rested his forehead to Stiles’ temple. “I love you too. And the twins. So much.”

Stiles felt the tension fade and he relaxed back into Derek’s hold. With his free hand, he reached up to grasp Derek’s cheeks and led him into a firm kiss. He pulled away, just to say, “Good, because you’re not leaving. Even if I have to tie you to my bed.”

Derek grinned impishly. “Is that a promise?”

“Oh definitely,” Stiles stated, before resealing the kiss.

Nothing could ruin this moment. Not even Isaac’s loud grumblings about kissy faces and how weird adults were, or Erica’s whine that Isaac was digging into  _her_  moat space. Because this was actually happening, and Stiles had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> For fic updates follow me on tumblr [here](http://thealphawrites.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
